Canada Keep Out
by cosplaytalia
Summary: Austria babysits kuma kuma for canada and hungary gets upset. Fun ensues for this rambunctious pair. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

Canada Keep Out

Canada never liked leaving Kumajiroo alone much less with Austria. He wanted to leave Kuma Kuma with Hungary but Hungary had to take Italy to the thrift shop for a new dress. Kumma Kumma whined and whined about being left alone with Austria but little did he know that It would be the best time that he ever had. MHMHM.

Canada dropped Kuma Kuma off at half past noon; Austria had already prepared lunch. Canada looked at Austria and said

"Be careful with my baby darling booboo baby."

"you know what America," Austria snarled, "I didn't even want to watch your stupid bear. I'm just doing it because thAT DUMB GIRL HUNGARY MADE ME."

"You should feel privileged to have my little Kumarooroo here," Canada said in his soft voice.

"You know what America, " Austria belched, "GET OUT

"My name is Canada," Canada ran away screaming.

"What do you want to do?" Austria asked viciously to Kuma kuma who was staring into space.

"I dunno," Kuma said in that squeaky little voice of his.

Austria thought of something France had taught him and decided to try it out on Kuma Kuma.

"You seem dirty BABAY," Austria said seductively, "I think you need a bubble bath."

"MMM that guy never lets me take bubble baths," Kuma says referring to Canadia.

"Well in my house we have a bath big enough for two," Austria said before smiling and winking at the soft polar bear.

"That sounds like GREAT fun," kuma kuma said not knowing what was coming next. It would be him.

Austria gripped Kuma Kuma's paw and lead him seductively to the bathroom. Austria started the water while Kuma Kuma stared curiously. Austria started unbuttoning his shirt but turned to look at Kuma Kuma after the first three buttons.

"one of my buttons is stuck can you help me," Austria asked smiling pedophylliclly.

Kuma Kuma instead started ripping off of Austria's clothes hungrily.

"YOU ARE SO MUCH MORE FIESTY THAN PRUSSIA AND HUNGARY COMBINED," Austria groaned.

"What is happening to your tinky winky," Kuma Kuma asked innocently. Austria grinned seductively.

"Great things are happening to my love organ BABAY," Austria moaned with pleasure

Kuma Kuma was very interested to hear this "Why did you make that noise?" Kuma Kuma asked.

" It's because I'm so happy. I haven't been getting the BOW CHICKA WOW WOW recently."

"What is the BOW CHICKA WOW WOW? I want it," Kuma Kuma begged not knowing that he was closer than he could have imagined to getting this BOW CHICKA WOW WOW Austria was talking about.

"Oh you're about to find out" said Austria, seductively throwing Kuma Kuma into the bath and then jumping in himself.

Austria began thrusting into Kuma Kuma and then Kuma Kuma passed out from pure excitement.

"That's right." Austria whispered into Kuma Kuma's ear. "That's the BOW CHICKA WOW WOW."

Canada arrived in thirty minutes to pick up Kuma Kuma and Austria was in the foyer playing piano. Austria had moved Kuma Kuma to the couch but he was still a bit damp and asleep.

"You can get your dumb stupid bear thing he made a terrible mess in my bath tub, America." Austria commanded.

"IT'S CANADA!" Canada screamed grabbing Kuma Kuma and majestically galloping away.

Hungary arrived with Italy, who was covered in dirt. "Austria dear, Italy needs to bathe. Can you take these bags to his room?"

"Of course." He said not realizing the surprise awaiting Hungary in the bathroom.

"AUSTRIA WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO? WAS THAT TERRIBLE TURDSICKLE, PRUSSIA OVER HERE?! WHAT DID YOU DO?! " Hungary screamed shielding Italy's innocent eyes from the mess in the bathroom.

"I DID A BEAR. IT WAS BETTER THAN YOU OR PUSSIA. OR EVEN FRANCE. HIS PENIS WAS BIGGER THAN RUSSIA'S AND THAT'S SAYING A LOT." Austria yelled back.

Hungary cried and ran away to Germany's house so that Italy wouldn't have to be scarred like she was.

THE END..


	2. Chapter 2

CANADA, KEEP OUT CHAPTER 2.

Austria thought it would be a good idea to go to Germany's house to beg for Hungary's forgiveness because he couldn't live without his wife and his young daughter like figure, Italy. When he arrived he found Hungary standing in the front yard holding a skillet looking peeved.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE AUSTRIA!?1one!?" Hungary screamed.

"I'm sorry I love you and I miss you and Italy," Austria said back calmly.

"WELL ITS NOT GOING TO WORK NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY," HUNGARY YELLED. "SO JUST LEAVE."

"FINE IM GOING TO AMERICA'S HOUSE," Austria belched, "IF YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND YOU CAN FIND ME THERE."

With that Austria left for America (canada's) house. When he arrived he found Canada crying in a dark corner.

"What are YOU doing here?" Canada asked,. "Kumajiroo hasn't come out of his room since he stayed with YOU"

"I don't know what you're trying to imply" Austria said calmly,. "But I will go talk to him."

With that Austria made his way, seductively, to Kummma Kumma's room, Austria seductively opened the door "kumajimikookaroo America tells me you've been troubled.'

"OOH AUSTRIA. BBY UR BACK. OMG I THOUGHT YOU LEFT ME. I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU. MARRY ME. YOU HAVE TO MARRY ME. BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT WWITH YOUR BABY"Kuma Kuma said as-a-matter-of-factly

"You're wrong. Boys cannot get pregnant." Austria said seductively.

"REALLY" KUMZAU KUMAAN SCREAMED AS LOUD AS HE COULD AND SHOED AUSTRIA'S HAND UP HIS IMAGINARY VAGINA (HIS BELLY BUTTON)

'OMG I FEL THE BABY" AUSTRIA YELLED IN REPLY.

` "IKNOW WE ARE EXPECTING WE ARE GONNA HAVE THE CUTEST BABAY EVR IT WILL HAV UR EYES AND MY FUR AND ALL THAT SHIT. I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER." KUMAM LUAM SCREAMED.

"No, you're going to get an abortion. I don't love you. I just wanted to fel u up because I was horney, and Hungary wasn't putting out." Austria told Kuamna Kuiam

"NO I AM NOT I WANT TO GIE BIRTH TO IT. YOU LIL FAGIT. AND WE ARE GOING TO RAISE IT AND YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO TALK ABOUT HUNGARY OR ITALY OR YOUR OLD LIFE EVER AGAIN. YOU ARE STAYING HERE WITH ME**. **_**FOREVER**_" Then kuanman jkauam started touching Austria's penis through his pants.

"what's all the commotion?" Canada asked politely, but then he saw Austria's hand in Kuamd Kuam's vagina (belly button) and kuan ka9ii's hand on Austria's penis location and he figured it out on his own "KUMAJIROO, UR PREGNANT/./2!? !?/E?1d?FUCKINGWHAT!?1/!1/11/!ONE?A?A/CZIJIDSHUDSI HU'/A"


End file.
